custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MCGPY, the duke
Thanks! I do not see myself as the best MOCer on the wiki, but I really like to hear positive stuff about my MOCs. I am sure I can make a self-MOC for you, I should have a prototype by tomorrow afternoon (English time) :D [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]Resistance is worthwhile Ok, got the prototype of your self-MOC done a lot quicker than i'd expected. is this alright? MAZEKA (talk) 21:02, January 15, 2015 (UTC)MAZEKA Thanks ;D. Just for future reference, when creating a user subpage you should add "User:" to the beginning :P. I've gone ahead and fixed it :P. ;). Lemme know when you need help with anything else! I just read the second quote on your page... so true. :) --Zombiejiger (talk) 14:06, January 20, 2015 (UTC) In response to your request on Bob's talk page, you can easily add your contest to the news section yourself. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 10:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) The serial and characters Hey, mind if I help you out with making your serial and characters, because it looks like you really need it. Gdude00 (talk) 03:32, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ok Gdude00 (talk) 02:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I had to put a wikify notice on your page, there was not that much I can do because you didn't really tell me what this is about, and I can't really tell what's it's about from the serial WIP either Gdude00 (talk) 03:58, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Flagship Series You can ask a number of different people that question and any number of individual stories would be mentioned. If you mean a unifying, crossover story that represents the wiki as a whole, currently, we have no such flagship story. On would be the best example of a crossover story featuring CBW content in my opinion. I was thinking of making a return yesterday, but after someone immediately disliked a video 30 seconds after it was published, I dunno. Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' Tutorials for Bionicle: CCG. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' It's fine, don't worry about it. I decided to just ignore what happened. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' hey duke. I was thinking, shouldn't us Piraka Maniacs have a box thing to put on our toa pages? ya know, like "blank is a Piraka Maniac.that means he/she is blankblank. I think it would be cool.KABOOManga3 (talk) 16:09, March 13, 2015 (UTC) unfortunatly no. does Chalk? if not, we could ask someone else.KABOOManga3 (talk) 16:01, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! Feel free to change the colors as well. Also, is a useful bit that morphs into the pagename it appears on. For example, it would appear as " " on this page (without the quotation marks). Comes in handy with these things. Let me know if you need anything else! Sorry it took me so long to respond :/. I'd be happy to, though I'll need some specifics: did you want me to edit it in any way (like adding words and stuff)? And do you have a specific picture in mind? Yeah, sure, maybe. 'Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' Running for Admin I heard you were interested in running for an admin position? Message me and I'll tell you how. 'Shadowmaster 07:10, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I'm quite well, you? You wanted to continue our discussion on WWII, correct? Clarification I noticed you seemed a little upset about chat earlier today, so I'm here to clarify. First, I'd like to apologize. In chat, we chatmods really enjoy kicking for fun, and we assume those who are kicked recognize it as a joke and are fine with it. We have had people in the past who were not fine with it. Which brings me to my second point: all you have to do is tell me you don't see it as a joke. Like I said, we had people who were not fine with it before, and it has been established that kicking him as a joke is not allowed. If it really bothers you, I promise I will refrain from joke kicks on you from now on. I hope this makes you feel better. Duke, you belong in this damn wiki? The actual troll wiki?? o_O AM99 15:50, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, my prodigious son, for you have been met with the tremendous fortune of both my momentary recognition, and your promotion to bureaucrat and administrator of this wiki. Indeed, you are quite fortunate to receive such a rare opportunity - such an event only occurs once, for one person only, every 5 trillion years (except this time it was 6 people). That's right - you now have the power to delete pages, ban users, and all of the things that I, too, could once do - and all on your own discretion! The fate of this wiki is in your hands - use your power wisely, but not too wisely, or else you might end up replacing my legacy as the greatest bureaucrat and being period to grace this fine establishment. I bid you a fine day and a glorious future, good sir. Shadowmaster 14:56, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Yo. Don't forgot to put ~~~ after your messages. SM's just kidding, you'll be demoted eventually. 'Talk | Stories | ''Bionicle: CCG ' Hey duke, it's Auditor. What's up?AM99 13:52, June 26, 2016 (UTC) That interaction was from quite some time ago, and you might want to look up my response. Given this ''unnamed tiger-profiled user's recent and recurring desire to plagiarize the names of existing DC characters, I also wouldn't say it was too much of a stretch for him to have directly copied the quote, gotten told off by me for using a quote taken out of the trailer of a superhero film, then googled it and been overjoyed to find it actually had a deeper basis. As I said to him several months ago, the origins don't really matter in this case as the quote is still instantly recognizable as something from Batman v Superman. I do appreciate your interest in going through old chatlogs though. Come now, I'm sure there's a better means of entertaining yourself than reading the backlog of my talkpage. Any storyline plans sprouting from your return? Re: Help Well, as far as the templates go, the ones on the Main Page are found here. As for getting the layout just right, you could always just copy the text from our main page and paste it on yours, and get rid of any text you don't need. As long as you pay attention to the text, you shouldn't have too much trouble (that's pretty much how I get by :P). If you already know what's going to be on the page, it shouldn't be a problem for you to re-add the info. - In Regards to a Chapter Title in Your Story Hey there, MCGPY. It's been brought to my attention that the latest chapter of your story, Brothers At War, is in violation of the wiki's policy. "Protestant Crud Bucket" is not only a blatant religious reference, but is also an offensive and possibly even inflammatory remark. There is also the fact that it is a modified quote from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged and probably had nothing to do with the actual story. Therefore, I would request that you would remove it and replace it with something else. This should be easy seeing that the term is only the chapter title and nowhere else. Thanks,